A driving tool that drives a driven article (e.g., a fastener) into a workpiece is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,504. In the aforementioned driving tool, compressed air generated by a first piston inside a first cylinder is supplied to a second cylinder. This compressed air causes a second piston to move within the second cylinder and to thereby forcibly strike the driven article, such that the driven article is driven toward and into the workpiece. In addition, this driving tool comprises a sensor that detects the position of the first piston in the operation cycle in which the driven article is driven. Furthermore, in accordance with the position of the first piston detected by the sensor, a control apparatus stops the supply of electric current to a motor and thereby stops the first piston.